herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group The Before Years: Origins
'GAME' ' ' *japanese tittle = ヒーロートングループの起源：年の前に *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Sega Nintendo Square Enix ATLUS *release = Japan: April 17th 2011/USA: May 5th 2012 (Original), WW: TBA (Remake) *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = CERO: B ESRB: M *platforms = 3DS (Original), Nintendo Switch (Remake) The Heroton Group The Before Years: Origins (Originally called "Time Eater") is the Third and Final Game in the "Origins Series", and one of the first games in the timeline of the Heroton Group Series (Not Counting the Zelda Timelines), originally released exclusively on the Nintendo 3DS, but was remade with it's other Origin stories as Part of The Heroton Group Origins Collection for the Nintendo Switch. The game serves as a Sequel to both Trinity Keys and Emerald Prologue , taking Place in 1978, More than 30 years before the beginning of the main series. The Story follows Eloy D. Rosario, Chronologically the Second Protagonist in the Series and the Father of Eloy A. Rosario, Erick HeartGold, Digi and by extension, Fernando Rosario. The Story Chronicles Eloy D.'s First Major Adventure, as well as the origin Story of Many of the Parents of the main characters, as well as the Origin of the Nobodies. It's also the Introduction of Spirit Weapons, which are eventually revealed many years later to be personas infused inside weapons. Also Exclusive to the Remake is the "Year 0" Chapter, which houses the superboss of the game and also sheds a little light on the Parent's disappearances, as well as the Origin Story of Hades. Conception and design Protagonists The Before Years features seven main characters. The Before Years *Eloy D. Rosario - The main protagonist, a rising Swordsman from Iodia Town who is sent to find the current "Summoner" following The Shadrago's destruction of his hometown and the failure of his mission. With seemingly no way of knowing what has happened to his old Master, he joins Emil on his pilgrimage in order to learn about the conflict he has been dragged into. He later becomes the Father of Many Children due to a series of Events, He is the father of Eloy A. Rosario, Erick HeartGold, Digi, Sakurai Rosario and Samuel Rosaio/Fernando Rosario. *Emil Leointh - The second protagonist, a Summoner who is on a pilgrimage to defeat Shadrago, accompanied by his Guardians. Many People doubt his skills and shun him due to him being a human from the Planet Earth. He is armed with great power and determination as he learns how he can save the tortured world. He would Later become the Father of Natashaa Leointh. *Edward Lyborius - A mysterious man who was Eloy's Greatest Rival whenever Eloy was sent out on missions, but after being sent to Teria, he then watches out for Him and Emil. He has been hailed as a legendary general, due to Being the Son of Master Ann Val. However, his seemingly cynical nature might just hide the truths he knows. He would Later become the Father of Mido Lyborius. *Renlau Donelli - A Aeternusian, the possibly the oldest member of the party, despite having the Body of a 12 year old, who befriended and guarded Emil when he was a child, and Treats him like an Younger Bother. Though disgraced by her tribe, Renlau wishes for nothing more than to keep Emil safe. She, after a series of strange Events, would become the Mother of Digi. *Angaeal Cores - One of Emil's Foster parents from Rossu Village. As captain of the infamously-pathetic Rossu Tenshous, one of the worst Sword fighting teams in the world, she has resolved to retire from Sword-fighting and join Emil on his pilgrimage, bringing along her good-willed cheer. She would Later become the Mother of Michelle "Meme" Cores. *Rioina HeartGold - One of Emil's childhood friends from Rossu Village. A black mage who had once accompanied her older brother on his failed pilgrimage, she is knowledgeable of the world of Teria dispite being human, and her frequency to scold others only shows how much she is concerned for her companions' safety. After the events of the Story, she succumbs to her own Darkness, and gives Birth to many Children, One of which being Ruru HeartGold. *Suzuki Susano - A spunky Terian girl, and the first person Eloy encounters upon arriving to Rossu Village on his second mission. As Emil's Best Friend, she, too, wants to protect him, although her means of doing so sometimes conflict with the goals of rest of the party. She is in Love with Eloy. She Marries Eloy after the Events of the Story and becomes the Mother of Eloy A. Rosario, Sakurai Rosario and Samuel Rosaio/Fernando Rosario. Year 0 *Anti-Shadow Android Unit #02: Excelsus - One of the first two Humanoid Androids Created by the Kirijo group stationed on Earth. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, The two androids were sent to Teria as a way to communicate with the "Alien Lifeforms". Excelsus, despite only being active for a short amount of time, has a very developed personality, and a strict sense of justice. She Shortly Joins Eloy's Party in order to destroy the source of the "Dark Energy" emitting from the Planet's Core. *Anti Shadow Android Unit #01 - The Other of the first two Humanoid Androids, yet to be named and no personality to speak of. She Clings onto her sister and is very Literal-Minded. She doesn't stay in the party for long, but there's something...special about her. *Sparda - A Mighty Demon that earned his Title as "The Legendary Dark Knight" that Rebelled against his master, Mundus, over 2000 years ago. He arrived on Teria by complete Accident, but chooses to join forces with Eloy in order to also Discover the source of the "Dark Energy". He is a guest character from the Devil My Cry franchise. Story (Placeholder for picture) The Before Years begins in medias res, starting with the party sitting around a campfire in silence. Just beyond the horizon is a ruined city. Eloy, the game's central hero, begins to retell his story of how he reached this place. He gives background narration for much of the game. Welcome to Teria Eloy's story begins in Pyramid Palace, an advanced metropolis with futuristic technology in the middle of Desert. He is first seen Flying and infiltrating the Base Via Sky Drop. In the middle of his mission, he finds his objective, but runs into Edward Lyborius, and loses his Right eye in a duel. Soon after, a gigantic wave enters the base, destroying everything in its path. The only person undisturbed by this is Master Ann Val, Eloy's Master (And later revealed to be Edward's Mother). Eloy meets up with A.V. outside the Shuttle Room; but when Eloy follows A.V., he is shocked to see time stop, as a small boy in Green robes appears before him, speaking enigmatic words he does not understand - "It begins. Don't be afraid." (Placeholder for picture) After the boy vanishes Eloy continues after A.V. A.V. reveals that the force destroying the city is called "Shadrago", a creature with no heart, an empty shell, and gives Eloy a Birthday gift, a Zweihander sword. The two fight their way through the invading monsters on a emergency exit pathway, and succeed in slaying the Shadrago Ammes. When they reach Shadrago itself, A.V. allows both herself and Eloy to be sucked up into its "maw". Eloy loses consciousness - but not before seeing a brief vision of his his master one last time. When Eloy awakes, he finds himself in a temple ruin. He escapes from the Heartless residing within, losing his sword in the Process, as it does not harm the dark creatures. He then makes a fire to ward off the frigid air. Another heartless attacks him, and with nothing to defend himself, he prepares for the end, however, A strange Key shaped item appears in his right hand and he uses it to fight. He is doing well, but mid-battle a group of strange people blow through the door and the leader of the group helps Eloy with the battle. Eloy tries to thank his helpers, but they speak a language foreign to him. The people capture him and bring him to their ship. Bewildered, Eloy demands to know what is going on and the group leader, a girl named Suzuki, reveals they are Also Terian, but are from a Group called the Varna, that was Segregated from the planet years ago, a faction of people who use the forbidden Oblivion technology. For Eloy to stay, he must make himself useful by accompanying Suzuki on an underwater salvage operation. Once the dangerous mission is completed and they return to the ship, Eloy tells Suzuki about his life in Before he met her, and his life as a top agent of the H.E.D.G.E.H.O.G. unit. Suzuki is reluctant to believe him, asking if he hit his head or something. After Eloy claims he was telling the truth, Suzuki decides to take his word, but not before telling him that there is no such thing as the H.E.D.G.E.H.O.G. unit, and that there is a place with that name, but it existed a thousand years ago and that since the "Hedgehog kingdom" is a holy place, it would be wise not to tell any one about his life there. Shortly after, Shadrago appears once more, knocking Eloy off the ship. Eloy wakes up on a sunny beach, and he is glad to see something familiar: a group of islanders Training in swordplay. After showing off his skills, the islanders flock around him and the leader of this group, Angaeal Cores, explains to Eloy he has arrived at Rassu Island. While Eloy is at first weary of her due to her being Human, She is unnerved when Eloy mentions his home city is a area that supposing comes from the "Hedgehog Kingdom" and chalks up Eloy's behavior to his recent encounters with Shadrago. Angaeal explains that Shadrago is a monster that rose about a thousand years ago, destroying the cities, including the one Eloy came from and the Base Eloy went to on his last mission, as a result of human and Terian crimes and use of Machinery. Angaeal leads Eloy to the village, hoping to have him join his Dueling team, the Rossu Tenshous. The team has not had any wins in tournaments in twenty-three years, and desperately need Eloy's help, even more so since Angaeal is planning to leave the team to become a full-time guardian. Eloy joins the Tenshous and after wandering around the town and speaking to the townsfolk, Angaeal directs Eloy to Rossu Velvet Room, a branch of the Terian religion of Samsara. Eloy learns that the apprentice summoner who had begun his trial in the Temple hasn't returned and despite Owner, Philemon's orders to stay out, Eloy goes through the Temple's Trials in the hopes of rescuing him. Encountering his guardians - the Aeternusian Renlau Donelli, the black mage Rioina HeartGold, and Angaeal (who'd gone in after him) - Eloy makes it in time to see the summoner, Emil Leointh (Who he is surprised to see that he is also a human), exit the Chamber of the Fool. (Placeholder for Picture) Outside Emil summons his first Persona, Poseidon, which took the Shape of a Lugia for him. He shows interest in Eloy's story of his origins from the "Headgehog Kingdom", and wishes to hear more. That night, he overhears Rioina berating Angaeal over her interest in Eloy. She believes Angaeal is only protecting him out of memories for her deceased brother, Gene, whose face resembles Eloy's. Before Departing the next day, Angaeal takes Eloy Back the Velvet Room to Unlock his potential. All Guardians can summon creatures called "Personas" just like Emil did, however only Summoner can call forth more than one, as they possess the "Wild Card". Eloy Fails to Summon a Persona, Which upsets Angaeal, but before they leave, without Angaeal knowing, Rioina gives Eloy a Type of Gauntlet, which will allow him to mimic Persona like abilities. The Pilgrimage The guardians head out with Emil on his pilgrimage, a sacred journey across Teria to attain the "Final Persona", the only way to defeat Shadrago. Angaeal takes Eloy along out of hopes that somebody will recognize him at the Swordplay tournament at Nia. They set out on the S.S. Simon to reach Kamina, the first destination of the pilgrimage. Eloy and Emil get another chance to talk, and Emil reveals he believes Eloy's story. During the journey, Shadrago appears and the party fight it but fail to stop it from leveling Kamina Village. (Placeholder for picture) When the group reach the town, they find it in ruins. Emil performs the ritual of "Unlocking", dispatching the souls of the dead to Kingdom Hearts. When people die unnaturally, their hearts fade into Darkness, and that, unless Unlocked by a summoner, will become Heartless. The next day, the group continues forward to Kamnia's Velvet Room to gain the Persona, Hades (Which takes the form of a Entei). Though Eloy was to stay out of the Trials (as he is not yet a guardian) he is tossed in by the guardian of the summoner Natalie (The woman who would Later become Emil's wife), who sees Emil as a rival. Nonetheless, even after reaching the others, Emil is still able to obtain Hades. With the first part of the journey complete, the pilgrimage moves to the city of Nia, the second-largest city in Teria, where the Swordplay tournament Angaeal was talking about is taking place. Ivo Robotnik, a teenaged Human boy with an IQ of 300, is sworn in as the head Protector of Peace for the people of Nia, by the elder Grand Wiseman Ingo, and the two of them personally overlook the tournament, which is being held to honor Ingo's 50th year as Grand Wiseman. Much to Eloy's dislike, Emil shows admiration to Ivo, Mostly because he is Also a Human being from Earth. During the first match, Eloy learns that Edward also survived the fall of the Kingdom, and that he is in Nia and has Emil and Renlau help her look for him. While Renlau's rival Aeternusians, Ragnu and Haku, appear to harass her, Emil is kidnapped by the Varna Durges sword-fighting team, apparently to force the Tenshous into surrendering the match. While Angaeal handles the game, Eloy goes with Rioina and Renlau to hunt them down. Rioina sends a signal to Angaeal, who wins the game just in time, ending a 23-year losing streak without Eloy's help. The next match is against the Teria world-wide champions, the Nia Templins. After the match, a group of Heartless attack the stadium. Eloy and Angaeal go off to fight the Heartless, and are given the surprise aid of Edward; the rest of the fiends are dispatched by Ivo's Persona, Take-Mikazuchi. Emil is among thousands of spectators left in awe of the Persona's power. After the incident, Edward takes Eloy away to speak to him alone. He makes amends for his actions when they met back then, as they are both on equal Ground now. He also explains that the life he and Eloy have lived for the past 18 years was a world made by Master Ann Val based off the history of that Kingdom, and that: "Shadrago is Ann Val". Dumbfounded by this apparent impossibility, Eloy refuses to accept it. The pilgrimage continues up the Spiral Highroad, now with two new guardians: Edward and Eloy. (Placeholder for picture) At the tip of the Highroad, the party finds the entire area under occupation by the Crusaders, the military arm of Samsara's clergy. Under the command of Ivo and his fellow Wiseman, Edward's former friend Talon, the Crusaders join forces with the Varna in an attempt to defeat Shadrago. "Operation Spiral", as it is called, involves using Shadragospwan as bait to draw Shadrago to Litneryo, then attack it with a Machine said to be as powerful as God Itself. Angaeal, being orthodox to Samsara's teachings and resentful of the Varna, is furious over this plan. Edward simply stands back, knowing the plan will fail. The operation turns out to be a disaster: hundreds of Crusaders are killed as Emil and his guardians watch, trying their best to help by fending off the Shadrgao Thron. Following the defeat, Samsara covers its involvement by blaming the defeat on the Crusaders' heresy. Edward explains to Eloy the only reason why Shadrago (Ann Val) truly came to the operation was to see her son, which, Although Edward explains he is her son, She never accepted him as one, and sees her apprentice, Eloy, as her son. The party leaves the battlefield, unable to describe their feelings over the tragedy. The party enters the temple of Litneryo to gain the Soulless Valkyrie (In the Form of a Cobalion), where the group meets fellow summoner Malon. Eloy hears from Malon about a rumor that summoners who are leaving on pilgrimages are disappearing. The others learn of the rumor later from Ragnu and Haku. The party continues to the River of Samsara, a river that flows through Teria's watersource. While crossing on a Giant Lapris, Angaeal points down to the sunken ruins of a city below the waters as a good example of what happens to people who use the hubris of Machines. Just as she finishes, an Varna abducts Emil into the water, but he is rescued by Eloy and Angaeal, who destroy the Machine holding him captive. Reaching the other side of the river, they run into Suzuki, who turns out to be the pilot of the destroyed Machine. Not wanting to upset Angaeal, Eloy and Rioina purposely keep her in the dark about Suzuki's lineage. Suzuki joins the party as Emil's sixth guardian, with the blessing of Edward, who is aware of her race. The party moves to Robotropolis, a human settlement which is very futuristic and was created by Ivo Robotnik, who is also the leader of it, hence the namesake. He invites the party to his mansion, where he tries to woo Suzuki and shows them a recording of what appears to be Edward and Eloy's hometowns. Within the vision is the first summoner to defeat Shadrago, Lady Yukianasa. Ivo goes on to propose marriage to Suzuki, much to Eloy's chagrin. Suzuki avoids answering right away, and instead takes her group to visit the Tower of lost Souls, the land of the dead where Souls gather to form images from the memories of a mourner of their lost loved one. Emil believes the entire thing to be nothing more than an illusion, and so chooses not to enter. Edward stays behind as well, though does not give a reason. Inside, Eloy finds that his Master does not appear, meaning that she may very well be alive as Shadrago; however, Eloy accidentally summons the image of his parents, who, as Suzuki explained, must have accepted death. While leaving, Ivo's father, Julian Robotnik, leaves the Tower as a ghost created from a person who dies "an unclean death." Emil unlocks Julian, and during the ceremony Edward falls upon his knees, greatly weakened. A Recording is later found at his grave, which Suzuki snatches up. While Suzuki enters the Robotnik manor, intending to discuss Julian, Eloy learns that Ivo had already left to Leeron, where the group heads next. Revelations Suzuki starts to panic when the group reaches the Thunder Plains and halfway across the group decide to stay at a Nir's Travel Agency to calm her. It turns out Suzuki has severe astraphobia - a fear of thunderstorms - left over from a past mishap when her Brother aimed a Zio spell at an attacking heartless, except it missed and hit her instead (A Fear that would later be passed onto her Son Fernando). While staying at the agency, Suzuki privately views the contents of Julian's sphere. Before the group enters the Leeron Woods, Suzuki announces she has decided to accept Ivo's offer of matrimony. Edward guesses that Suzuki is hoping to negotiate something with Ivo, and that she doesn't want the others involved. While passing through the Leeron Woods, Edward remembers something from his past, and hacks his way through an overgrown side path. Down the path is a beautiful spring, a movie recording from Ann Val is left behind and includes a sentimental message from Ann Val to Edward and Eloy. Edward explains that Ann Val had already accepted her fate to become the Shadrago. Ed later tells Eloy that Ann Val loved him and just didn't know how to express it, though Ironically, Edward Refuses to hear what his Mother said about himself. After leaving the woods, the group is met by Grounder, Ivo's butler, who leads Suzuki into the temple to prepare for the wedding. They are ambushed by Varna, who try to stop the pilgrimage by unleashing the powerful Tank, which Emil's guardians are forced to fight. After the battle, Angaeal learns that Suzuki is a Varna, and promptly expresses her disgust at the "heathen". Eloy tries to tell Angaeal that Suzuki is not just some Varna, and that she is actually a good person. Angry that no one else is taking her side, Angaeal heads to Leeron's Velvet Room on foot, while everyone else rides on the Motor-sleds. Depending on the affection levels during the game, Eloy will either ride with Emil, Rioina, Edward or Renlau. If Eloy rides with Emil, he will learn that Emil came to Teria because the Shadrago once came to earth and killed his entire family, so he wants to save the people of both Earth and Teria before it happens again somewhere else in the World. If he rides with Rioina, Eloy will come to understand Angaeal's hatred towards the Varna, which stems from Gene's death. If he Rides with Edward, the two have a Brief discussion on their Thoughts on Ann Val, and where they both stand in terms of each other, And if he Rides with Renlau, she talks about her kind and how their Planet was Destroyed over 400 years ago, as well as confess she's taken a liking to him, but will hold back because she knows he has fallen in love with Suzuki. At the Velvet Room, the party comes upon the recording Suzuki had retrieved from the ghost of Julian, which shows Ivo murdered his father in order to inherate everything his father had, such as his machines and a protion of note of his Grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. The party confronts Ivo outside the Chamber of the Soulles and, with the new Soulless Parvati (Who Takes on the Form of a Frosslass ginjika), supposingly kill him, much to Angaeal's shock. Little did they know that Ivo faked his Death, and they mearly Killed a Android Copy of him. An angered Grounder appears and takes away the Fake Ivo's body before Emil can unlock him, and breaks the recording that proves Ivo's crimes. Now dubbed traitors, the party flees the Velvet Room with Robot soldiers in pursuit. They manage to escape when a yeti-like Heartless causes them to fall through the ice of the frozen Lake Leeron. They land atop a underground mass of land near the bottom of the temple and after the ordeal, Suzuki reveals that in exchange for marriage, she was hoping to have Ivo turn himself in for his crimes. Ed reminds her that the pilgrimage is more important at the moment, saying something that shocks everyone: "The Soulless are the ones that give power to the summoners - not the Velvet Rooms or the teachings. If the Wisemen try to stop us, then we will defy Samsara if we must." Shortly afterwards the ground begins to shake, and the party realizes they had landed atop a docile Shadrago, which knocks the party unconscious as it begins to stir. Before falling unconscious, Eloy finally realizes that Shadrago really is his Master. Awaking on Genome Island, Eloy finds himself alone by an oasis. Though he manages to round up his fellow guardians, they cannot find Emil or Suzuki. Renlau suggests that the group go to the Varna city of Casa, which is, to her horror, under siege by Robotnik forces. Fighting through the invasion, the party finds the summoners Natalie and Malon, both taken by the Varna to the Summoners' Sanctum. Eloy suffers an emotional breakdown after he discovers the truth behind the pilgrimage, the reason why the Varna have tried to impede the pilgrimages at every turn: the Final Soulless will kill the summoner, and Emil will meet the same fate if he completes his journey. The group makes its way to the Varna airship Gurren (which was the very airship Eloy and Suzuki salvaged near the game's beginning), captained by Suzuki's father, Albert. The ship takes off with Eloy's group and most of the Varna on board, the latter having been forced to abandoned their homeland. Albert decides to blow up Casa with the airship's missile system in order to take out the invading forces. While on the airship, the party learns that Suzuki has been taken by Ivo to be married, and that Emil shall be exicuted and Replaced by her after the wedding. (Placeholder for picture) The party finds the two of them at the capital city of Viral, where she is in a wedding gown to be joined with Ivo, and Emil is on a crusifix to be exicuted. Fighting through the city's main defense, the guardian Heartless, Dustflyer, Eloy and his group arrive to crash the wedding. They fight against the heavily-armed warrior monks and their oblivion and manage to force their way down to the Trials, where Emil escaped with Suzuki and gains the powerful soulless Lucifer (Who takes the shape of Giratina), but are then arrested. Emil and his guardians are put on trial by the Wizemen of Samsara, where they attempt to press their case, claiming that Ivo should be arrested. To their horror, they discover that Grand wiseman Ingo, too, is an on Ivo's side. It seems they are completely without allies, except for the Aeternusian Wiseman, Shiki, who leaves Samsara shortly afterwards, troubled by Julian's murder. While imprisoned in a cage, Ed explains to Eloy about the "spiral of death" that traps Teria. When Shadrago first appeared, and the summoner system was established, the summoner must sacrifice themselves in order to defeat Shadrago, or else theat entire Planet will be wiped out. But the defeated Shadrago will always return, trapping Teria, and many other worlds in the cycle forever. Later, Emil and his guardians are sentenced to the Via Purifico, a dungeon said to be inescapable. While most of the party is detained in the top part of the labyrinth; Eloy, Angaeal, and Suzuki are thrown into its underwater section. The trio are forced to fight the corpse of the Heartless they killed, noticing it was similar to the Shadrago in the respect that it had no heart or Soul. On the top section, Emil is confronted by Malon, who places her loyalty to Samsara above her friendship to Emil. The two duel with their soulless, but Malon is soundly beaten. Though her life is spared, his pilgrimage ends in defeat. Making their way to the exit of Viral, the party finds Ivo with Talon's corpse. Though betrayed by his old friend, Edward is still angered by Talon's murder. Ivo reveals his true plan: to "save" Teria from its cycle of death by destroying all life and making all of the people of the Planet into his Robots, so that they may live in peace under his control, and then he would also use them to Take control of the Shadrago and move onto the next world. Ivo then boards his newly made hover vehical, the Egg-o-matic, and then Transforms it to the Egg Hornet, but is defeated. (Placehold for picture) Leaving Viral for the Leeron Woods, Suzuki, her faith in Samsara shaken, goes off into the woods to be alone, but Eloy follows. He finds Suzuki in the spring, and, revealing that he knows the truth behind the Final Summoning. After a conversation, Suzuki breaks down in tears and Eloy moves to comfort her, and they embrace and share a kiss under the full moon. They return to the party to continue their journey into the Calm Lands and later to Snowpeak. Before crossing Snowpeak, Shiki and his tribe of Aeternians give Emil their blessing, after witnessing his resolve and courage. Eloy talks to Suzuki about Emil's fate, now that they are getting close to the ruined Kingdom, and plan to find a way to save him. Shortly afterwards, a pursuing Ivo attacks the Aeternians, and many are slaughtered, including Shiki, Ragnu, and Haku. The party struggles through the frigid mountain before they run into Ivo, who goes on to transform his Egg-o-Matic into The Egg Coffinmaker. Despite Ivos growing powers, he is again defeated. After the battle, Emil and the other guardians learn of Shadrago's identity as Eloy's Master, and Ed's Father, which makes them all distrust them. As a way to cheer up the Team, Suzuki Dubs Ivo "Dr. Eggman", due to learning of his obsession with naming machines off of them. Near the mountain peak, the group comes across a strange sight: a fountain of Soulless lost in dreams. Eloy is struck by a dream of his home in the Hedgehog Kingdom and while there, meets the boy in green robes he saw in the beginning of his journey, who reveals to him that he is Eloy's Soulless, Helel, and that Summoners aren't the Only ones who can use Soulless, Proven by Ivo's ability to do so. However, Eloy's Heart isn't Strong enough for Helel to take a physical form, so he takes refuge in his false Master Sword, Upgrading it and allowing it to meld with the Keyblade he obtained way back when. When Awoken, he retains the Melded Keyblade Master Sword from his dream, and Dub's it Helel. After passing through Snowpeak, the party comes to the true Hedgehog Kingdom, which is Completely in Ruins, where the pilgrimage is to end. The story catches up with the beginning, and Eloy's retelling of the events that led him here ends. The party enters the Pyramid Palace Ruins, which lead them into the Central Core. There are numerous recordings of past summoners who came through to defeat Shadrago and also witness a videotape of a young Ivo, whose mother gives up her life to become the Soulless of Take-Mikazuchi. They meet Lady Yukianasa, now an Heatless after her battle with Shadrago a thousand years ago, and learn that in order to create the Final Soulless, a guardian must be sacrificed as its Soul. They Also Find a Recording to descover Edward's Father was the first summoner to defeat Shadrago, and his Mother, Master Ann Val, gave up fer Life to become the Soulless to destroy it. Yukianasa tells them that the Final Soulless can only defeat Shadrago for a short time, for after the old Shadrago is destroyed, the Final Soulless will become into a new Shadrago. Thus whoever becomes the Final Soulless will later become Shadrago, continuing the spiral of death. Emil refuses to take part in what he calls "false tradition", as he does not wish to sacrifice any of his guardians. Yukianasa believes that without faith in the Final Summoning, and the hope it's meant to bring, Emil will eventually succumb to despair, and decides to kill him and free him from such a fate. Edward rallies his team to attack Yukianasa. Though Yukianasa is powerful, and grows into increasingly grotesque forms, the party prevails and destroys her, forever ending any hope of gaining the Final Soulless Before she fades, Yukianasa mentions that "even if there was another way...even if you did destroy Shadrago...Masamsara the immortal will only create Shadrago anew." Defeating Shadrago With Yukianasa gone, the party needs a new way to defeat Shadrago. Al arrives in the Gurren to pick them up, and they brainstorm a strategy. Samsara is in disarray with the death of so many Wisemen, and Eloy and his party land in Viral during the crisis to confront Talon. Talon learns they have not gained the Final Soulless, and in fact, have eliminated it for all eternity. Feeling that Teria is doomed to be destroyed by Masamsara's spiral of destruction and the despair it engenders, Talon Unlocks his heart and therefor Kills himself. (Placeholder for Picture) The party comes up with a plan to beat Shadrago: they will distract Shadrago by having all of Teria sing Ann Val's favorite song, the "Aria of the Soul". While Shadrago is stopped, the party will attack on the airship. The attack begins as planned, with the airship's laser cannons blowing off both of Shadrago's wings. After destroying the exterior core and the Shadragospawn Genais, the monster falls on the outskirts of Viral, seemingly beaten. However, it recuperates, grows more wings and flies into the air, drawing the airship towards itself, ready to destroy the party on board. The party manages to stop Shadrago's fatal Giga-Megidoloan, and the monster opens up its mouth to suck in the airship. Within Shadrago, the party finds the monster holds an entire dungeon filled with Ceatures like it. Fighting through them, they find Ivo to battle him one final time. Despite yet another powerful form, In his newly Built Egg-Shagohod, he is defeated yet again. With nowhere for him to run,, he laments that he has Lost, but that he will return no matter what and built the Robotnik Empire, even if it takes him his entire life, after this speach, he ejects and is never heard from again by the Party. Moving deeper into Shadrago, the party finds themselves in a place similar to the Swordfighting stadium from Dream Hedgehog Ruins. Eloy is reunited with his Master, meaning that Ed is Reunited with his mother and, though Ann Val only has a short time left before her mind fully becomes Shadrago's, she shares a moment with her son, and tells Eloy and Ed that she placed them in that world so that they wouldn't have to live in dispare about the eventual end. Ann Val turns into a Giant Monster. The party ends Ann Val's life, and saves her from the nightmare of being Shadrago. Ann Val says goodbye to Eloy, and scolds Ed him for crying. However, the battle is not won yet. (Placeholder for a picture) Masamsara, requiring an Soulless to inhabit, takes over Emil's Soullesses one by one. The party has to destroy each one as Masamsara possesses them, much to Emil's anguish. With nowhere left to hide, Masamsara herself appears, revealed to be a beautiful woman that looks almost exactly like Yukianasa. She Reveals that she, and the race that Shadrago produces, are Nobodies, the empty shells left behind when a person becomes a heartless, and that she and Yukianasa where once the same person, and that with the destruction of her Heartless, if she where to die, she would just come back as a whole being. Emil makes a deal with Masamsara, saying that if he wins, she will use him as a host in return for ending the cycle. Seeing the Boy's Courage, she agrees, and Emil Absorbs her after she is defeated, saving Teria from the cycle of death. Epilogue Trivia *Most of the Locations in the Game are named after Characters from the Anime Gurren Lagann.